Spätsommerlicht
by Naeina
Summary: Daphne saß auf der Schaukel und schwang hin und her, immer höher hinauf, bis ihre Füße fast den Himmel berühren konnten. Sie stellte sich vor, sie würde fliegen. Weg von der Bitterkeit. Weg von ihm... " - Daphne/Draco, Oneshot.


Daphne saß auf der Schaukel und schwang hin und her, immer höher hinauf, bis ihre Füße fast den Himmel berühren konnten. Die Schaukel war mit dicken Stricken aus Hanf an den hohen Baum geknotet, dessen Blüten nun kreiselnd zu Boden tanzten.

Sie liebte diesen Ort. Er war ihre Zuflucht, bewahrte sie vor all dem Bösen und den schlechten Gedanken dort. _Dort_ war weit fort, an diesem kalten Spätsommertag, sehr weit fort. Und doch wanderten ihre Gedanken immer dorthin zurück, nach _dort_- und zu ihm.  
Daphne war sehr froh, dass niemand diesen geheimen Platz kannte, der sich tief im Park hinter dem gewaltigen Anwesen verbarg. Hierher kam nicht einmal der Gärtner, die Hecken waren ungeschnitten und wucherten frei, und auf dem Boden sammelte sich das gefallene Laub mit den sterbenden Blüten.

Daphne ließ die Hanfseile los, streckte die Arme aus- und flog einen herrlichen Augenblick lang. Dann stürzte sie auf den Boden, Kiesel und kleine Stöcke gruben sich in ihre Knie und Handflächen. Sie rappelte sich auf, atmete zitternd ein und strich sich über das Kleid. Mit roten Knien kehrte sie zurück in das Haus, welches sich, außer Sichtweise, hinter einigen Bäumen verbarg.

Natürlich war ihre Mutter nicht da, um mit ihr wegen dem dreckigen Kleid oder den zerkratzten Beine zu schimpfen. Daphne lief durch die große Eingangshalle, barfuss auf dem kalten Marmor, und hörte das leise Tapsen ihrer Schritte als Echo widerhallen.

Sie nahm einen Umweg, um nicht ihrer kleinen Schwester Astoria zu begegnen, der sie durch die verlassenen Bereiche des Anwesens führte. Früher, vor Dutzenden von Generationen, war jedes Zimmer voll mit Leben. Doch Jahre später wurden nur noch der Westflügel benutzt, er war der prunkvollste Teil des ganzen Hauses, da dort seit jeher die am höchsten geschätzten Mitglieder der Familie lebten. Daphne, ihre Mutter, ihre Schwester, ein älterer Bruder und ihr Vater waren die letzten Nachkommen der Greengrass'.

Viele Verwandte waren im Krieg für die dunkle Seite gefallen, andere wollten nicht kämpfen und hatten das Land verlassen, wieder andere heirateten in andere Familien ein und lebten nun unter bedeutungsschweren Namen in größeren, prächtigeren Villen.

Während Daphne durch die Gänge streifte, wunderte sie sich, dass sie sich kaum an etwas erinnerte. War sie wirklich so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen? Die Möbel waren mit weißen Laken zugedeckt, und bei jedem Schritt von Daphne flogen Wolken aus Staub auf, der sich hier fingerdick auf alles gelegt hatte.

Aus einem Türspalt fiel ein Lichtstrahl, und teilte den Weg in zwei Hälften. Daphne zögerte, dann zog sie die Tür auf.

Der Raum war in weiches, helles Spätsommerlicht getaucht. Der Boden war, nicht wie in den moderneren Zimmern des Hauses aus Marmor oder Stein, sondern mit brüchigem Parkett ausgelegt. Jeder von Daphnes Schritten knarzte unheilvoll, als sie langsam durch den Raum schritt.

Er war nur spärlich mit Möbeln versehen. Alle waren sie mit einem weißen Tuch und einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt. Es war nicht nur ruhig, es herrschte vollkommene Stille- keine störenden Geräusche der Hauselfen, die eifrig ein Mahl bereiteten oder Wäsche wuschen oder in sonst einer Weise Daphne störten, keine Astoria, die strahlend in ihr Zimmer gerannt kam und mit einem weiteren Brief wedelte. Nein, hier war Daphne allein, und sie genoss es.

Seufzend setzte sie sich auf den Boden, der von den Sonnenstrahlen aufgewärmt war, und lehnte ihren Rücken gegen die Wand. Und wieder, _wieder_ flogen ihre Gedanken zu ihm.

Daphne liebte Draco Malfoy. Es hatte sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht getroffen, als ihre Eltern ihr begeistert von seiner Verlobung mit ihrer Schwester erzählt hatten. Er war in ihrem Jahrgang auf Hogwarts gewesen, sogar in Slytherin, so wie sie, und doch hatte er sie nie angesehen. Nicht so, wie er Astoria ansah.

Als Daphne den Kopf zwischen den Armen vergrub, hörte sie sich selbst schluchzen, und heiße Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. _Natürlich_ hatte es nie Grund zu der Annahme gegeben, dass er sie mehr als nur freundschaftlich mochte.

Als sie zusammen aufwuchsen, hatte nie jemand daran gezweifelt, dass nach dem Schulabschluss ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben würde. Schließlich waren sie gute Freunde, und Daphne wusste, dass sie schön war, auch wenn es ihr nur die Hauselfen sagten – schließlich hatten ihre Eltern keine Zeit dazu. Doch dann kam Astoria. Die kleine, perfekte Astoria. Sie hatte zauberhaftes Haar – schöner als das Daphnes, es war lang und golden, und glänzte in der Sonne. Daphne hatte ihre kleine Schwester schon als sie noch mit Puppen spielten darum beneidet.

Aber Astoria war auch zwei Jahre jünger als sie, und deswegen hatte Daphne sich mehr als alles andere auf ihre Zeit in Hogwarts gefreut. Dort hatte sie sich eng mit Draco Malfoy befreundet, der in ihrer Klasse war und aus einer ebenso reinblütigen Familie stammte.

Oh, Daphne erinnerte sich noch genau an den ersten Winter, den sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Es war kalt gewesen, der eisige Nordwind war ihr unter die Kleider gefahren und hatte sie zittern lassen, als Draco sie auf die Ländereien zog. „Was wollen wir hier?", hatte sie gefragt, und sich fester in den dicken, grünen Schal gemummelt. Ihr Atem malte helle Wolken in die Luft. „Wir werden uns noch den Tod holen!"  
Draco hatte gelacht, ganz unbeschwert und frei, und dann zwei Paar Schlittschuhe hinter seinem Rücken hervor gezaubert. Gemeinsam, die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben, hatten sie ihre Runden über dem See gedreht, stundenlang, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Daphne hatte schon damals gewusst, dass es ein magischer Moment gewesen war, und dass, ohne das sie den Zauberstab hatte schwingen müssen.

Sie hatten viel Spaß gehabt in ihrem ersten Jahr. Als der Hogwarts- Express sie wieder nach Hause brachte, sprudelte Daphne nur so vor Glück und wollte ihren Eltern alles erzählen, was sie erlebt hatte- von einem besessenen Lehrer, jungen „Helden", magischen Momenten und einer ganz besonderen Person. Aber ihre Mutter wirkte abwesend, und erklärte ihr nur, dass ihre kleine Schwester schwer an Scrofungulose erkrankt war.

Natürlich hatte Daphne sich um Astoria gesorgt, aber als ihr ihre Hauselfe flüsternd bestätigte, dass ihre Schwester schon fast wieder gesund sei, und die hässlichen Geschwülste zurück gegangen waren, merkte sie wieder, wie sehr sie Astoria beneidete. Diese genoss wenigstens die Aufmerksamkeit aller.

Ihre Schwester sollte ihr nach und nach alles nehmen, dachte Daphne verbittert, an die Wand im verlassenen Zimmer gelehnt. Alles. Ihre Eltern waren nur der Anfang.

Im zweiten Jahr hatten Draco und Daphne ihre Freundschaft vertieft. Als der Frühling angebrochen war, hatten sie ihre Spaziergänge über die Länderein wieder aufgenommen, und eines Tages war Daphne eine Idee gekommen. „Wie wäre es," hatte sie aufgeregt gesagt, „wenn wir unsere Freundschaft besiegeln, irgendwie?"

Damals war es noch eine reine, unschuldige Freundschaft gewesen, keiner der beiden hatte sich für das andere Geschlecht interessiert. Sie ritzten in einem Baum am See ihre Initialen, DM und DG. D und D.

Auch in den Sommerferien besuchten sie sich oft, die Eltern waren erfreut über die Nähe zwischen ihren Kindern, und machten schon zwinkernd etliche Andeutungen über junge Liebe. Daran dachten sie noch nicht, keinen Moment.

Aber dann, als das dritte Jahr anbrach, bemerkte Daphne wie sehr sie Draco mochte. _Mehr_ als mochte. In ihrem Bauch tanzten Schmetterlinge, wenn er ihr zugrinste, und ihr Herz flatterte unbeholfen wie ein junger Vogel bei der kleinsten, unbeabsichtigten Berührung.

Sie lagen den ganzen Sommer über, an jedem Wochenende, Nachmittag und schulfreiem Tag stundenlang auf der Wiese am Schwarzen See, sahen den Wolken nach und versuchten, Bilder darin zu erkennen. Draco distanzierte sich in diesem Sommer von seinen Freunden, er verbrachte fast die meiste seiner Zeit mit Daphne.

In diesem Jahr war Astoria nach Hogwarts gekommen. Doch sie war noch ein junges Mädchen gewesen, ein Kind fast, und machte Daphne keinerlei Konkurrenz. Sie war durchschnittlich in der Schule, lediglich begabt in Kräuterkunde und eher ein ruhiges Mädchen.

So verstrich die Zeit. Daphne mochte ihr Leben. Sie saugte jeden Moment, den sie mit Draco verbrachte, in sich auf, steckte ihn in ein Kästchen in ihrem Herzen und verwahrte ihn dort, geschützt vor allem Bösen. Geschützt vor einem dunklen Mann, von ihrer Familie verehrt, der die Macht an sich riss, geschützt vor den neidischen Blicken ihrer Mitschüler. Daphne verstand sich inzwischen auch gut mit Dracos weiteren Freunden, doch es war zwischen ihnen immer anders, als wenn sie alleine mit ihm war.

Dann wurde Astoria vierzehn, und die Männer begannen sich auf der Straße nach ihr umzudrehen. Es war Daphnes sechstes Jahr auf Hogwarts.

Sie war mit Draco am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Hier war der Baum, in welchen sie ihre Initialen geritzt hatten, damals. Er hatte dieses Jahr seltener Zeit für sie, war oft in Gedanken versunken, schlaflose Nächte hatten ihm tiefe Ringe unter die Augen gezeichnet. Darum genoss Daphne jede Sekunde, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten.

Lächelnd strich sie mit dem Zeigefinger über die Buchstaben, und ihr Herz pochte schneller, als Draco es ihr gleich tat und ihre Finger sich kurz streiften. „Sag mal," sagte er, und sein heißer Atem kitzelte sie im Nacken, „denkst du, deine Schwester mag mich?"

Daphnes Herz brach. Sie zuckte die Schulter, zog die Finger von der zerkratzten Rinde als hätte sie sic verbrannt, und schlenderte, die Wangen rot vor Scham über die Gefühle, die in ihr tobten, zurück zum Schloss.

Hass auf ihre Schwester. Unsäglicher, unbändiger Hass. Und, trotz allem, das Verlangen Draco nah zu sein. Den Wusch, er würde sie anders ansehen. Als Frau.

Bevor das Jahr zu Ende war, hatte Draco nach einem gewaltigen Kampf, der in Hogwarts getobt hatte, die Schule verlassen. Daphne war nun allein.

Nach den Sommerferien kehrte er zurück, anders, ruhiger. Er mied sie, traf sich stattdessen öfters mit Astoria. Daphne hörte die beiden lachen, sie sah, wie ihre kleine Schwester ihm eine Hand auf die Brust legte, ganz beiläufig wirkte es.

Am liebsten wäre Daphne damals gerannt, weit weg, fort von all den Gesichtern, fort von ihm und ihr. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, die Schule zu beenden, in ihr Elternhaus zurück zu kehren und dort nicht mehr an den Schmerz in ihrer Brust erinnert zu werden. Die Schlacht um Hogwarts nahm ihr dies voraus, und so konnte sie früh nach Hause zurückkehren.

Astoria verbrachte die Sommerferien darin, Draco seitenlange Briefe zu schreiben.

Daphne verbrachte diese Zeit damit, aus dem Fenster zu starren, einsame Spaziergänge durch die verwilderten Ecken des Parks zu machen und zu versuchen, nicht an Astoria und Draco zu denken.

Astoria und Draco, die lachend über die Wiesen von Hogwarts schlenderten (auch wenn dieser Gedanke natürlich irrational war, da Draco ebenfalls nicht auf die Schule zurückkehren würde). _Daphnes_ und Dracos Wiese.

Daphne hatte eine Ausbildung im Ministerium angefangen, die ihr Vater ihr arrangiert hatte. Durch die guten Beziehungen verbrachte sie den Tag damit, Kaffee zu kochen und in der Witch Weekly zu blättern. Etwas anderes wollte sie nicht, denn ihr hatte es nie gefallen, zu arbeiten. Das Gehalt, was sie dafür bezog, belief sich auf eine exorbitante Summe, die jeden höher gestellten Mitarbeiter erblassen ließ.

Irgendwann hatte Daphne es sogar geschafft, nicht mehr an Draco zu denken, der ihr noch ab und zu einen belanglosen Brief schickte. Sie waren keine Freunde mehr. Sie hatte angefangen zu leben, genoss die Aufmerksamkeit der männlichen Auroren, die ihr immer zuzwinkerten, und kapselte sich mehr und mehr von ihrer Familie ab.

Wenn sie zu Hause war, unternahm sie lange Spaziergänge, um nicht in Verlegenheit zu kommen und mit ihrer Schwester ein Gespräch anfangen zu müssen. Diese sprach sowieso nur von einem. Und den wollte Daphne vergessen, um jeden Preis.

Eine Zeitlang ging das so gut, aber dann hielt Draco um Astorias Hand an, und Daphnes Herz brach erneut. Die Freude ihrer Eltern, der Stolz, das fröhliche Gelächter von ihrer kleinen Schwester- all das war für Daphne unerträglich. Sie rannte, rannte bis sie sich so weit wie noch nie in die dunkelsten Ecken des Parks gewagt hatte. Hier hing eine Schaukel, altes Holz an Hanfstricke gebunden. Daphne setzte sich darauf, kümmerte sich nicht um ihr sauberes Kleid oder das Frösteln ihres Körpers, und schwang empor.

Sie hoffe, die Stricke würden reißen, sie freigeben. Dann könnte Daphne fliegen. Weit fort von alldem. Weit fort von ihm.

Sie taten es nicht.

Daphne sah auf und merkte, dass kaum noch Licht in den verlassenen Raum fiel. Sie zitterte, und als ihr Gesicht spannte, ertastete sie getrocknete Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen. Als sie aufstand, wackelten ihre Beine, wollten sie nicht tragen, und Daphne sackte zurück auf das ausgeblichene Parkett. Dort atmete sie tief ein und aus.

Tief ein und aus.

Dann stand sie auf, und verließ das Zimmer. Sie würde ihrer Schwester gratulieren. Dann würde sie auf einen der dutzenden Briefe von Draco antworten, die unbeantwortet in ihrem Zimmer lagen.

Und vielleicht konnte sie dann irgendwann einmal zu den Sternen fliegen.

*

Beitrag zu Cassys vier Jahreszeiten- Schreibwettbewerb.

Reviews wären toll :)


End file.
